Dream on
by Clavel
Summary: The End is on now. Ok, this is after cielo, but no real need to read that. Is basically a dream Suze has about meeting Jesse and his family back in their day.
1. On horses and first times

DREAM ON

_CHAPTER ONE: _**On horses and first times**

_Been on the loosing side. This time I'll turn the tide. This time I won't give up. No baby _

_This time I'm in control, I want the whole world to know Ain't nothing to slow me down this time. This weird faith is on my side. And I've giving all I've got. Yeah, baby. Count every step straight to the top _

_And if the river's too wide, I'll get through it. And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop, the stream of mine, I'm on my way, I've got a plan, I'm making my way any way that I can. So many times I've played in someone else's game. This time the game is changed_

_This time I make the rules, I won't be nobody's fool, Ain't no one can hold me down this time. This one's gonna be mine. There's a brand new strength I've found Ain't looking back Ain't backing up _

This time around, I'll stand my ground I'll live my dream I realize the power lays deep in me (Nothing's gonna stop me this time. I'm on my way). I want the whole world to know… 

Billie---Makin' My Way (Any Way That I Can) 

**Jesse's P. O. V.**

My _Querida_ fell asleep while we watched this movie on TV, I waited till the end, not wanting to disturb her dreams, and as she kept on dreaming, when the movie was over, I pick her up carefully and took her to our bedroom. Laid her down gently in our bed, climbing up right after, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her forehead

"_Dulces sueños, querida" _I said softly, sometimes, still, I can't believe she is mine, my beautiful Susannah, my _Querida._ I close my eyes, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair, wondering what is she dreaming, wondering if I'm in her dreams…

Suze's Dream 

Ok, so this is all a dream so things are going to be twisted, very twisted, mixing characters from different times, etc.. Like Suze story and Jesse's Family and all kind of stuff, remember is all a dream.

**_Suze's P. O. V. _**

Finally, after all of the time that took coming up here all the way from New York, I'm in Northern California, a little town called Carmel by-the-sea, and all on account of my mother marring Andy Ackerman and moving here. I was allowed to stay home with my grandmother for a while but now my mother put down her foot and said it was time that I spend sometime with _my_ family, only that _my_ family now includes Andy and his three sons: Jake, Brad and David. I'm waiting in the station but no one comes up. Did they forgot I was coming today?

"Miss Simon?" a voice calls, I turn around and this man comes to me "Hi there, I'm Father Dominic, you're mother asked me to give you a message. She and some of your brothers"

"Stepbrothers" I muttered under my breath

"Your mom, Brad and Jake have the flu, they will be ok but the doctor suggested that you didn't go home right away, no one wants you to get sick. So we found you accommodation with a near by family. You will like them a lot" he said

"Ok" we started to walk towards a carriage. I sort of liked father Dominic, he was fun, and not all priest-y like the priests back home, all holly and stuff, probably is the weather, is really, really warm here. I know I'm dying with all the cloth I'm wearing. "Where are we going?"

"The De Silva Ranch" he said "You will love it there, they have five girls with whom you can talk and everything, you will have fun!" So off to the De Silva ranch we were, he talked a lot, telling me stuff about him and his youth and the town, I listen for the most part, this heat is getting into me. 

When we got there, it was a beautiful place, all big and green we started towards the main house but half way, one of the wheels broke so we walked. That's pretty much last I remember before a horse coming up to me a great speed, I'm quite sure I screamed and then everything went black.

Next time I woke up, I was in a room, in a bed that wasn't my own and the sun was hitting down hard

"Oh, que bien, ya despertó, señorita" said an older woma

"What?" I asked trying to sitting up 

"Good you woke up" another voice came "I'm Tess" it was a girl around my age, perhaps younger

"Suze" I said all confused "Where am I? How did I got here?"

"The De Silva Ranch, my stupid bother almost ran over you with his horse"

"Teresa" the older woman "No le digas así a tu hermano" (Don't call your brother that)

"Pero mamá, Hector es un menso" (But mom, Hector is an idiot"

"Don't call, hermanito that!" a little girl squealed, she was around six

"Calm down, girls" the older woman said "Are you alright, _linda_?" now she was talking to me, but she didn't let me answer "Of course, not, that boy and his horse. Pilar, go and tell Flora to bring some food for Suze. Tess you go and look for your father, I'm going to send a message to father Dominic. You stay here and rest, _linda, _and rest"

They went out and I was left alone there in that big room, alone. Then there was a knock on the door and, after a pause, it opened slowly. And I got my first look at Hector De Silva. And let me say something he is what my best friend Gina would call a Hottie, and he was, tall, dark and handsome, his skin was tanned by the sun, he had inky eyes and a scar crossed one of his eyebrows.

"Excuse me, _Señorita_" he said in a voice that make me shiver "I'm Hector De Silva, but people call me Jesse, sorry about earlier" he had some flowers in his hand "Hope you're felling better, _señorita,_ this are for you"

"Thanks, I'm Suze" I said taking the flowers

"Suze? What kind of name is that?" he asked looking puzzled

"It's Susannah, actually but…"

"I like it" he said smiling "Susannah it is"

The end of chapter one.

Notes:

Ok, so this is all a dream! This is after **_Cielo_** so Jesse is alive and with Suze, that's what the beginning is all about. At the end you will see what happened after Cielo, I think, never plan that much ahead. It's gonna be fluffy, old style romance!

The names of Jesse's sisters I put the ones of the aunts that I like, three of them, one of the others is the name of my best guy friend little sister and the last one the name of the mom of my best girl friend. It was the best way I could sort it out.

More soon!

R/R

Alex


	2. The way I loved You

reesespeices88: Thanks, and since you were the first reviewer this chapter is for you. Hope you like it!

muzacgurl: Thanks for liking Cielo, it was my very first English fic (I'm Mexican). Thanks for your review

Arda Silverlace: Old style is good! I'm a sucker for the old fashioned romance, I'm a very romantic girl so I love Jesse

Dina: Thanks, Cielo is just another fic I wrote, the Mediator six it's called Twilight and its out in January 2005 (Can't wait that long)

Chapter two: ** The way I loved you**

Como yo te amé, jamás te lo podrás imaginar pues fue una hermosa forma de sentir, de vivir, de morir y a tu sombra seguir. Así es como yo te am

_Como yo te amé, ni en sueños lo podrás imaginar, pues todo el tiempo te pertenecí, ilusión no sentí que no fuera por ti. Así es como te amé._

_Como yo te amé, por poco o mucho tiempo que me quede por vivir, es el verbo que jamás voy a volver a repetir, comprendo que fue una exageración lo que yo te am_

Como yo te amé, no creo que algún día me lo puedas entender, tendrías que enamorarte como lo hice yo de ti, para así saber Cuanto yo te am

Keeping on with Suze's dream

Now, I don't know you guys but I have pretty weird dreams, I change P. O. V, and somehow I know even the things I don't see so, better think of this as a changing points of view mini movie! K?

**Jesse's P. O. V.**

I don't know what got into me and made me go to her room, I mean, I know I almost killed her three days ago, and that deserves an apology, a face to face apology but… still, I felt weird when I saw her. I had never seen such green eyes. And she is really beautiful, not pretty like Maria or some of the other pretty girls I know, Susannah is beautiful. And I don't know why I think this way about her, I just meet her.

Mom yelled at me when she found out I had been in her room. She says it's inappropriate, but then father came around and told her to get off my back a little bit, she went her way, muttering under her breath. Then father hit me in the back of my head and said that I better behave myself around our guest, seriously, like if I was some kind of man-whore. 

Needless to say, I wasn't in the best of the moods by nightfall, when dinner time came, I would had rather go out with my friends, but my father is a fanatic of "dinner time is family time" (apparently for more than four generations, the De Silva's have gather to dinner every night with exception of some wars, when some of the men were unavailable), so I was stuck at home, and the only person who wasn't looking at me like if I were a pervertido was my baby hermanita Mapi

So I walked in the dinning room after checking the establos  and the horses...

**Suze's P. O. V.**

I'm glad Tess loan me this cloth, mine somehow seems inappropriate here so, instead of one of my fluffy gowns, I'm dress in a long blue skirt and a white blouse with blue patterns on it, both made of a fabric that she calls manta, I think it's cotton, because is soft and super fresh, perfect for this hot weather. Tess also helped me to put all my hair into one braid, she says that now I look like them, her and her sisters. 

Mrs. Catalina, let me get out of my room for diner, even when she is sure I need more rest. I got to sit between Tess and the second eldest De Silva girl, Delia. Tess is sixteen, Delia fourteen and both are funny, Delia more in the totally-unintentional-I-don't-know-if-I-should-laugh kind of way. Then is Margarita, who is eleven going on 40, she is like super smart, kind of like a female version of Dave, my little stepbrother. The second youngest girl is Julia, a quiet 9 year old. The little one is Maria del Pilar, Mapi, a lovely girl that just adores her brother. 

We were waiting for him to show up, Tess was telling me this story about this one time when she was trying to learn horseback riding, being constantly corrected by Julia, (apparently she is the fact keeper of the family, mean while Tess and Delia are the drama queens, or so Margarita says) when Jesse showed up, he looked just as good as this morning in my room. 

"Sorry, I'm late" he said smiling, Mrs. Catalina waved for the food to come in, while he put his cowboy hat in Mapi's head, the hat went right down covering her eyes, but she just giggled and Jesse rearranged the hat so she could see. Then he took his sit, to his father right and next to Mapi.

"How are the horses?" his Mr. Hector De Silva asked "Did you secured everything, it might rain tonight"

"Everything is secured, padre" he said calmly in that velvety voice of his. And the meal went on

"I must warn you, señorita" Mr. Hector said "Esto tiene mucho picante" the main course was chicken in some dark dense sauce 

"Just try it, Suze" Tess said trying to encourage me "It's called Mole, and I don't know anyone that doesn't like it!"

"Is our grandmother receta" Julia said "Family tradition"

"Oh, ok" I felt like everyone was looking at me, so I took a little bite of my food and place it in my mouth, it was hot!, I swallowed it and immediately reached for my water and drained half of the glass right away, once my tongue could move again "That was good" I said smiling, and it was, just that took me by surprise, it was hot and spicy but also sweet, when I mentioned this to Tess she said that was because of the chocolate that has in it. I took my second bite and it went down more easily, by the third time I felt like a pro.

"Glad you liked it, linda" Mrs. Catalina said "You would have broken, abuela's hearth if you didn't" she motioned to an old lady sitting at the other end of the table, eating with such gusto that you were glad just watching "Madre" she said next "Madre"

"Uh?" The old lady asked searching for the person who had interrupt her "¿Que ocurre Catalina? (What's the matter, Catalina?)" then she looked at me "Oh, una cara nueva. ¿Es la novia de Jesse? (Oh, a new face, are you Jesse's girlfriend?)"

"No, madre" Mr. Hector said from the other side, apparently Abuela was a bit deaf, because both Mrs. and Mr. De Silva yelled at her "Es nuestra invitada (She is our guest)"

"¿Invitada? ¿Que invitada?(Guest? What guest?)" she looked to Jesse, then to me and back again "Yo solo sé que hacen bonita pareja (All I know is that they make a cute couple)" And with that she went back to eat.

"Never mind Abuela" Tess said calmly "She drops comments like that now and then…" but she was laughing and wouldn't tell me what Abuela had said. And I swear Jesse was blushing 

**Jesse's P. O. V.**Oh

I can't believe Abuela just said that!

I mean, sure I think Susannah is the most beautiful girl I have ever meet but, wait, did I just said that?, oh well, but Abuela didn't had to go around saying she and I would make a cute couple, Nombre de Dios, I'm glad Susannah didn't understood. But I don't like the way four of my sisters are looking at me. Tess is laughing, the only one that doesn't look happy is Mapi

**Mapi's P. O. V.**

I don't care  what Abuela says, **that** girl isn't taking Jesse! He is **MY** bother! I only wish he wouldn't look at her the way he does.

******

After a while, and dessert, everyone retired to their rooms. As predicted by Mr. De Silva, it rained, hot, sweet rain. And Suze found herself wondering around the house, the rain had been alright, but the thunderstorm had mange to get on her nerves. So she was walking around, and somehow she made it to the library. She thought she was alone there, but a thunder lit the room and she squealed loudly.

"Are you ok, Susannah?" Jesse's voice came from the far corner of the room where candles were lit and he seemed to be reading a book. 

"Yes, I'm fine, just not fond of thunderstorms" 

"Oh, yes, it can get quite bad here, but you get used to it" he explained, walking to her, he was looking straight to her, with his liquid dark eyes. "Sure you're ok, Susannah?" 

"Yeah, I'm fi…" she dropped off mid sentence, not only Jesse had just stopped in front of her but another thunder hit the ground, harder and louder than ever before, she jumped into Jesse's arms, hiding her face in his chest and gripping his shirt. 

"Shh, is ok" Jesse said in a soothing way "It's ok, Querida" then, awkwardly at first, he put his arms around her, his head bend slightly over hers in a protective way; and just stood there for what seemed forever, as the storm died in the distance.

The End of Chapter Two

Notes!

So, here is the next chapter!

Now off to study, the finals are coming up, well, maybe I'll study after Enemy at the Gates it's over in TV. Gotta love Jude Law, and Ralph Finnes isn't that bad either, once you forget Shakespeare in Love. Both got nothing on our favorite Latin Lover, but… a girl has to work with what she has got!

Anyway… R/R, pretty please, with sugar on the top!

Alex.


	3. Only Once

Chapter Three**: ONLY ONCE IN A LIFE TIME**

_Solamente una vez ame en la vida. Solamente una vez y nada mas_

_Una vez nada mas en mi huerto brillo la esperanza, la esperanza que alumbra el camino de mi soledad _

_Una vez nada mas se entrega el alma con la dulce y total renunciación, y cuando ese milagro realiza el prodigio de amarse hay campanas de fiesta que cantan en el corazón _

_Y cuando ese milagro realiza el prodigio de amarse hay campanas de fiesta que cantan en el corazón_

Still, Suze's Dream 

**Suze's**** P. O. V.**

It's three days after the thunderstorm, we have made it back to the De Silva Ranch after mass and the traditional Sunday Church Brunch in the town. There I saw Andy and David; mom, Jake and Brad are still sick, so I'm very likely to spend at least another week at the De Silva's, not that I mind, actually. I have fun with Tess and Delia, Margarita and Julia, and even Mapi isn't as hostile to me as at the beginning (on account of the fact that I made her a Kaleidoscope once she saw mine and told she wanted one) when she thought all I was doing here was try to steal her brother attention from her. Where did she got that idea, I don't know.

Anyway, it's afternoon, before dinner, and Jesse told me he wants to show me something. I wasn't sure about coming, not because I didn't wanted to, but because it isn't exactly appropriate for a girl walk around with a guy unsupervised. But then Abuela (Whom by the way told me I could call her that as if I was her granddaughter too) told me everything was fine, that if Jesse tried something "funny" all I had to do was tell her and she would see him to get a whipping. 

We've been walking for a long time, talking about everything, even when I don't see that much of him on a regular basis, when I do see him, we just fall into conversation easily and everything seems ok somehow. Finally, he tells me to close my eyes, so I do it, and he guides me.

Now that I open my eyes, I see that we are standing over a cliff, and the Pacific Ocean stretches across in front of me, as long as I can see

"Is breathtaking" I say, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen

**Jesse's P. O. V.**

I just brought Susannah to my favorite, most special place in all the De Silva Ranch. 

"It's breathtaking" she said, amazed. But, even when this sight leaves me speechless each time I come here, this time all I could do was look at her _She_ was, is, breathtaking. It only happened three days ago, but since that fist time when I held her, I can't stop thinking about her. I moved closer to her

"You know, people say the Pacific has no memory. It's always changing, but its always the same. You just have to look at it carefully"

"I understand" she said softly, and I knew she did.

To my misfortune, clouds started to gather, so I suggested to leave. We had almost made it back to the house when the rain started to purl down hard…

**Suze's**** P. O. V.**

"Better make a run for it" Jesse said and I almost didn't hear him over the rain. I nodded and he took my hand, entwining our fingers "Ready?" 

"Yes" I said and he just started to run, his hand gripping mine, his palm warm against mine. I couldn't see were we where going, the rain was dense, but I trusted him and let him lead. When we got to the house, to the porch to be more exact, we stopped, catching our breaths, he didn't let go of my hand, and I kind of wished he didn't. But he did, turning to stand in front of me

"Are you ok?" he asked and I could see worry in his eyes "_Nombre__ de Dios,_ you're all wet. Must be cold"

"Just a little bit" I admitted, he put his hands on my upper arms and rub them slowly, I felt warm immediately, but then I realized I was trapped between him and the wall in my back. I didn't care, all I could do was look into his eyes. I don't know why I did what I did next (well ok, he is hot but I  know other hot guys and I don't just go around doing it), I tiptoed slightly and kissed him, our lips just brushing. I was about to move back, when we put his hands in my waist and pulled me closer, kissing me back. 

**Abuela's P. O. V.**

Ha! It's working, I knew it, I knew it, just by looking at them! I knew they liked the looks of each other, that much was clear, and now things are moving forward; Perhaps they don't love one another, yet, but they will, they will. I know it. By the way they are kissing in the porch, they are in the right lane. I'm glad neither of them is the "but-I-just-meet-you" type, that would have been a bummer. It would have ruined my plans of seeing my boy happy

Susannah and Jesse… I like how that sounds. Call it a grandma's hunch but I know she can make Jesse happy. And Grandmas know about this things.

**_Next day, _****Jesse's P. O. V.**

I just woke up, and I swear my lips feel numb, I don't know for how long I kissed Susanna last night in the porch, I just couldn't stop. Something stirs inside of me when I'm with her. I aware I barely know her, but at the same time I feel like I do know her, and like she knows _me. _Probably it doesn't make any sense… but I never felt like this. Could this be… _Amor_????? (Love)

The End of Chapter three.

Notes:

            I hope this isn't that bad, grammatically speaking. I know I write funny changing P. O. V's and stuff… I don't know. Hope is ok.

Gotta go now. Lab reports to finish.

Please R/R, give me ideas

More soon

Alex

P.S. The song it's called "Solamente una vez" or "Only once", basically it says that you only feel real love once in your life, but when that does happens is the most magical and special thing in the world. And the funny thing is that, au contraire of popular believe (here in Mexico at least) it wasn't wrote by Agustin Lara nor it was inspired by a woman, a priest wrote it about how he felt about God. Weird but true.


	4. It's gonna Be!

CHAPTER FOUR: **IT'S GONNA BE!**

It's gonna be me, baby. It's gonna be you, baby 

_Time, I've been patient for so long. How can I pretend to be  so strong? __Looking at you, baby. Feeling it too, baby. If I'm asking you to hold me tight, Then it's gonna be all right _

_It's gonna be love, It's gonna be great. It's gonna be more than I can take , It's gonna be free, It's gonna be real, It's gonna change everything I feel, It's gonna be sad, It's gonna be true, It's gonna be me, baby. It's gonna be you, baby. It's gonna be..... It's gonna be love _

_Time in my restless sorrow pool. How can you pretend to be so cruel? Maybe it's me, baby. Maybe it's true, baby. Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of. We've waited long enough _

_The sooner you let two hearts beat together, The sooner you'll know this love is forever, Love needs time now or never, It's gonna be tough. You gotta believe. It's gonna be strong enough _

_It's gonna be you're the one to do, It's gonna be hard, It's gonna be tough, It's gonna be more than just enough, It's gonna be love. Oh, it's gonna be love_

         It's gonna be Love, Mandy Moore.

Surprise! Still Suze's Dream.

Seven months and three weeks after the first kiss 

**Suze's P. O. V.**

It was a fresh night, the one before my wedding, and I couldn't sleep. I wasn't than nervous, it was more like impatient, I couldn't wait to be Jesse's. Things moved fast after that afternoon and our fist kiss. We kept on our daily routines: he helping his dad to run the ranch; Me hanging around with his sisters, getting to know him and his family better and enjoying the quiet slow life at the Ranch. Afternoons were our time, we would sneak out (helped often by Abuela and his sisters, even Mapi, who wasn't that happy about it at first), and spend our time together.

I learned a lot about him, like, the scar on his eyebrow… a horse made that, it was the first horse he ever had to tame, when he was thirteen; He was named Hector after his father to follow tradition (there had been tons of Hectors in his family) but Abuela started to call him Jesse to avoid mix ups between him and his dad. He enjoyed reading all kinds of books, historical novels were some of his faves. Mapi was his favorite sister, which meant that I spend good time trying to win her over, so she wouldn't freak out when she found out we liked to French kiss.

Jesse always thought about the most random things we could do together, he even tried to make me lose my fear of horses (the farther he got was that I approached his horse when I was with him and he made me). One day he took Mapi, Delia, Tess and me to the town, there was this big ball coming up, and we needed dresses. My mom and Mrs. Catherine were already at the seamstress with Delia and Margarita. I was still staying at the ranch on account of stupid Brad getting himself sick again and dragging Dave and Andy with him this time. That and Abuela brainwashing mom about how good as for me to have other people to play, yes "play", and the wonders of the country life.

Anyway, Jesse and me were out of the seamstress place, his sisters had already gone inside, he was just saying "see you later" because he was going to play cards with his friends, but before going his way, he pulled me close and kissed me in public for the first time.

Flashback, Jesse and his friends 

"See you later, _Querida_" Jesse said, Suze just smiled and walked off. Now he realized that his friends were just a few feet away, laughing at him

"Who is that?" Laurence wanted to know "And why did you call her "_Querida"?_ Is our little Jesse In Love?_"_

"That's Susannah" he answered ignoring the last part "she is the daughter of Andy Ackerman's wife. She has been staying at the ranch"

"And getting to know you better" Terrence teased "Or your tongue, more likely" 

"I have never hear you call anyone "_querida"_ before. And you do look stupidly and blissfully happy. I think you got it bad for this girl" Hugo intervened 

"I know, I think I love her, you know"

"When did you meet her? we have never seen her around" Laurence asked, for a guy, he liked the gossip quite a bit

"Three weeks" Jesse answered, realizing how little time really was "a bit more if you count when I almost ran over her with my horse"

"Ah, she is horse-girl" Terrence wonder in

"Hey, but aren't you supposed to marry Maria sometime soon" Hugo wanted to know

"I'll not marry Maria. I wouldn't if Susannah had not come around, and I definitely won't now that I have her in my life"

"You got it bad" the three friends said as one.

End of Flashback 

**Back to Susannah P. O. V. **

And three days later, he told me he loved me, on one of our random afternoons spent together. We were at the cliff again, making up the forms of the clouds in the blue sky above us, both of us laying in the grass.

"That looks like rabbit" I said pointing at some fluffy cloud, he had been quiet for a while now "And that looks like a train full of screaming children falling off a cliff"

"Uh huh" he said distracted, then it clicked into his brain "What?"

"Just checking if you were listening" I said smiling, he turned on his side, popping up in an elbow and started to tickle me "Stop, Stop, Please!"

He stopped, tucked one bit of my hair behind my ear  and looked into my eyes as if he could read me like an open book **_"I love you"_** he said in a quiet voice, as if was a spell that could be broken by saying the words too loud. He didn't make it sound easy or like if he had said it before a thousand of times. No, instead he sounded secure, confident, sure of what he had just said.

I touched his face with my fingertips, in a soft caress, then ran my hands through his dark hair. **_"I love you, too"_** it came out softly but clear… true. I think I had loved him since forever, like it was meant to be. And for that moment, everything was perfect.

Then we proceeded to one of the best snogging sessions we have had…which is saying something because, for me, each kiss is mind blowing.

His proposal came just as unexpected, mere weeks later… I was due to go home with my mother the next day, so he had take me out for a picnic, where he said he would think of me everyday and that he would go to visit me in town practically everyday. And that he was going to miss seeing me at his house everyday. We wanted to stay together. When we were about to get back into the house, Tess and Mapi came out running

"Dad wants to talk to you, Jesse" Mapi said while Tess took me by the arm

"Come Suze, lets make that Chocolate cake you were telling us about the other day" Tess said

"Yes, Suze, lets go" Mapi said taking my hand "Jesse, good luck"

**Flashback, The Two Hectors.**

"I'm sorry, son, but it's your duty" Mr. Hector said half yelling 

"But I don't love her, you can't make me marry Maria, I don't even like her"

"It's your duty, the engagement is going to be announced at the ball next week"

"You said you wouldn't marry us to follow blood lines…"

"I said I would never marry your sisters like that, but you have responsibilities towards this family and our name. You will marry Maria De Silva, it's the way things are, you just have to deal with it" 

"Would you have?" Jesse asked yelling "Would you just have dealed with it if someone  had told you that you couldn't marry my mom because you had to marry your cousin?" Mr. Hector fell back into his chair, thinking hard "I Love Susannah, I want to marry _her_" 

Mr. Hector opened his desk, pulling out a little box "This is yours" he said "Your grandfather gave it to you, and it's up to you to decide who is going to wear it for the rest of her life. You are right, I wouldn't had just dealed with it if someone told me I couldn't marry Catherine. Marry Susannah, if she takes you"

End of Flashback 

**Back to Suze's P. O. V.**

When he asked me to marry him, I , of course, said "YES!" and 6 months and three weeks later I was getting married, and I couldn't wait. It wasn't easy to get my mom to like this, she said, in a hurt voice, that I hadn't even spent a full day with her at _our new house_, and already I had a ring on my finger (that at some point belonged to Jesse's great-grandmother) and agreed to marry a man I hardly knew.

"Getting pre-wedding jitters?" my mom asked that fresh night, I was looking out my window, I knew the Pacific was out there, thinking in that first kiss, and that first "I love you", dreaming about tomorrow when I would be his wife.

"Not at all" I said turning around to her voice "I just can't wait"

Mom sat down in my bed "Oh, Susie" she said "I can't believe you're doing this. You're so sure, why? You have all the time in the world, you're barely of age to marry. And I just don't get how you know Jesse is the right one" (A/N When she meets Jesse, in the dream, Suze is 17, at this point she is 18, young but at that time you married very young. Jesse is 20 or 21, haven't done the math yet)

I thought of this, really thought about it "I liked how I felt when he took my hand (the first time), it wasn't like someone just dragging me along, but someone that cared about me. When he holds me in his arms, I feel so secure, so protected, at home. And when he kisses me, I feel like I'm special, like the most special girl in the world, because somehow I know Jesse thinks I'm all that" I came close to mom and took a sit next to her "I love him, mom. I really do, he is the one for me. I know it, I can feel it, I love him"

And sure enough, the next night at the same hour, I was Mrs. Susannah De Silva. Jesse was kissing me and holding me in his arms. Loving me: heart, soul and body! (wink, wink)

The end of Suze's Dream End of Chapter four 

Notes:

         The end comes in the next chapter. Suze wakes up and other things are clarified.

Sorry if this isn't good, I'm under lots of stress and I wrote this in a hospital room, so inspiration wasn't really easy to find there. Hope it isn't confusing.

Thanks for reading

R/R

Love, 

Alex


	5. Wishes and Hopes

CHAPTER FIVE: **Wishes and Hopes**

_Te soñé, estaba despierto y te mire pensé en soñar pues no creí que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte descansar segura y junto a mi. Te soñé y estabas tan bella tan mujer pensé en soñar pues no podía imaginar que seria de mi vida sin tu amor sin tu calor. _

Tuve momentos de profunda soledad y ahora no, no creo y junto a ti me encuentro desesperado estuve a punto de caer y apareciste un día llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé 

_Estaba despierto y te soñé._

                        _Te soñé, Aleck Sinteck_

**Suze's P. O. V.**

The radio just went on, Jesse always puts the alarm so damn early, but at least he puts the radio now, instead of the buzzer. Not wanting to wake up I move even closer into his arms, feeling his warm breath in my neck, his hand on my tummy, he always does that. I can't help but giggle.

Yesterday we were watching this movie set in the 1800 and Jesse was pointing all the little details that were wrong, from the wardrobe to the lingo, eventually I just fell sleep, he must have brought me here.

We have been married for over three years now. He proposed the day after he got out of College, and we married three months after I turned 20. It was one of mom's and Andy's conditions to give us their blessing:

1) We would wait till I was twenty (being only 19 when he asked); 

2) Jesse would get a job, he had the money from his "inherency" but they prefer him to have a job;

3) I couldn't drop out of college after the wedding and, 

4) Preferably, I wouldn't get pregnant until I was done with school. 

We agreed, thinking all this was quite sensible. Dad approved too, well Dad's ghost. 

Antonio (who is an all American stud (Blond, blue eyed) and you can't quite imagine him being related to Jesse, or Abby for that matter, but Jesse says he reminds him of his abuela), being his most close and older relative, came all the way from the De Silva Ranch to assure Mom and Andy that Jesse would take good care of me, and if not, he would see him to get a whipping. 

And Father Dom wed us quite happily, saying that finally we would stop living on sin (ok, I wasn't up to get knock up but sure Jesse and I practiced… a lot)

_"Buenos días, Querida" _Jesse says kissing my neck

**Jesse's P. O. V.**

_"Buenos Días, Querida" _I say, and Susannah rolls over, still in my arms, smiling, my beautiful wife. I kiss her lips, then go down and kiss her stomach were my hand was just moments ago _"Hola bebé" _I whisper _"es tu papá". _Ever since Susannah told me she was pregnant I always put my hand on her belly, letting our baby know that I'm here too, protecting, and taking care of, him and his mommy.

"You want this baby to be bilingual from the moment it comes out, uh?" she asks, I kiss her again, remembering something

"You said my name last night, between dreams. Where you dreaming about me?"

"Perhaps I was, perhaps I wasn't" she answers but then her smiles fades a little, I'm about to ask what's wrong when she adds: "Do you think they would have like me? Your family, I mean"

I consider this for a moment, "My older sisters would have like you from start, and so would my mom. My baby sister Mapi you would have had to win her because I was her favorite brother and no girl was good enough for me according to her. My abuela would have loved you just because I love you. And you would have had my dad wrapped around your finger once he tried that Chocolate cake your grandma teach you to bake, he had quite a sweet tooth. They all would have like you, but why do you ask?"

"Just wondered" she smiled again "But never, NEVER, question a pregnant woman about her behavior, ok?" All I have to say about this is: HORMONES!

"Well, I'm going to get a shower, promised to go early to help Father D. You're coming to the Carnival, right?"

"Are you kidding me? There is going to be lots of food, of course I'm coming. Abby and Antonio are coming to pick me up, so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Ok" Yesterday she swore she wasn't going, because she couldn't stand the smell of food

"But first, I need breakfast!" She declares happily before leaving our bed and going to the kitchen. Pregnant women: one day they can't stand the smell of your burrito, the next one they want to eat the world

**Suze's  P. O. V.**

I'm fixing some breakfast; it's the most important meal of the day. Mission Academy is having this Carnival and, since my husband is the History teacher, and the most popular male professor in the faculty, I get to go!

Spike, as every morning, comes in. Still he doesn't shows an iota of regard for me, well except for that one time when Jesse came home saying that, if we wanted to have kids, we would have to find Spike a new home because cats aren't good for pregnant women. I could have gone along with that and get rid of the ugly thing but both Jesse and Spike looked so pitiful that I had to say the truth: Kittens aren't good for pregnant women, they cause Toxoplasmosis, but adult cats, such as Spike are perfectly safe. Jesse brighten to this information and went to look Spike's favorite toy, calling him to the livinroom to play with him. Spike came over me, rubbed against my leg and went off happily. Since then, I'm as good as dead to that cat.

"Don't I look fabulous?" Abby asks coming in, she lives a few blocks away in her own ocean-view-house, but she is a frequent breakfast guest at our house, this morning she was wearing a cheerleader-type black miniskirt, knee length boots and a cute top. It was nice to see her finally coming out of the shadow of the depression caused by the dead of her boyfriend Oliver.

Oliver was a mediator too, and at some point he had been Paul Slater's mentor, and it had been Paul the responsible of the coma state Oliver lived for a few years, thanks to an overdose on his senses while trying to stop Paul of bad use his abilities. Eventually, Oliver woke up, only to tell Abby that he was going to die soon. They had their perfect summer, filled with more love and happiness that what most people experience in a lifetime. And then he died. Abby found solace in her family, allowing her brother to take care of her, and staying in Carmel helping Father D. and I as a mediator.

"You look great, but it's just a school Carnival"

"Yeah, I know, but I got my fans" In staying in Carmel, she finished school and took a teacher job at the Academy and is, of course, the most popular female faculty member. "Besides, Antonio said he was bringing one of his Rancho-friends to introduce us" Abby was back to her flirty former self, Antonio often reminds himself that he prefers his sister flirty and happy than chaste, pure and miserable. "Hello ugly cat" She never calls Spike by his name still, as natural, he adores her. Must be the De Silva gene code or something

Now Jesse comes in, looking dashingly handsome I might add, gosh, my husband is HOT! 

**Jesse's P. O. V. **

Susannah and Abigail were talking when I came in. I ate quickly with them, and forced them to swear none of them was driving; they are no good behind a stir wheel. Now I'm ready to go. Bur first I look around, taking everything in: The bright lit kitchen, Susannah's green eyes, her half smile, the way her engagement ring catches the light as she dinks her orange juice.

"I love you" Susannah says. No matter how many times I hear it, each time my knees go weak. I love her more than ever.

_"Te amo, querida" _

_(In the back you can hear Abby saying, "Eso es un pleonasmo" or, "that's redundant")_

I bend down and kiss her. 

Everything I always wanted is right here: The little family I'm creating with the woman I love. 

All my hopes are fulfilled…

All my wishes, like dreams, came true…

**The End of Chapter Five.   The End of DREAM ON**

Notes:

I know some of you wanted more drama but I couldn't, I didn't had the heart to do it! Sorry. I also apologize for all that filling I did with Abby's and Spike's stories, but I really wanted to get to that end with Jesse.

_Ok, please R/R, I'll love you guys forever!_

This is the song translated:

_I dreamt of you, I was awake and when I looked at you I thought I was dreaming, because I couldn't believe my luck of waking up and see you rest safe and by my side. I dreamt of you, and you were so beautiful, woman, and I thought I was dreaming because I couldn't imagine what my life would be without your love, with out your warmth. ___

I had moments of deep loneliness, and now no, I don't relieve that I'm with you, I find myself waking up, I was about to fall, but one day you came into my life, and I dreamt of you

I was awake, and I dreamt of you


End file.
